1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communications protocol. More specifically, the present invention discloses a method for specifying actions that the receiver takes upon receiving an acknowledge mode (AM) or unacknowledged mode (UM) protocol data unit (PDU) with an error indication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless communication is becoming an increasingly common method of communicating. As the demand for wireless service continues to grow, improved wireless communication system performance is increasingly demanded and required.
However, conventional communication systems are limited by the frequency bands allowed for operation. These frequencies are limited by government regulation or by the practical limits of the technology that is available. In order to increase the capacity of the wireless communication systems, more bandwidth must be allocated for the system or the communication system must be used more efficiently. Since the frequency spectrum that can be used is limited by practical and physical limits, an increasing amount of research is being expended to develop means and methods to increase the efficiency of the wireless communication systems.
One way to improve the efficiency of the wireless communication system is to reduce the number of errors or unneccessary retransmissions that waste system resources. Therefore, there is a need for a method that improves wireless communication system performace by reducing errors in the system.